Heartache
by Violet247
Summary: Allison Valentine, a normal teenage girl got fed up with her boring life and wished for an adventure. But she forgot that you had to be careful what you wish for. KaiXOC. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Heartache**

**Chapter One:  
**

Allison's POV 

"Please Allison, come to the party with us," Hannah pleaded to me. "For the last time I can't and I won't even if I wanted to," I said. Hannah has been my best friend like for as long as I remember even though after we entered our teenage years our habits have become different. Hannah was a party girl and a flirt. She had so many boyfriends since freshmen year that I have lost count.

On the other hand I hardly ever date. My life, unlike Hannah's is not full of worries like boyfriends, clothes, gossips is full of chores, homework, exams and getting good grades to keep my parents satisfied. Boys, have never my top name is Allison Valentine. After reading the above paragraph you might be thinking that I'm total bookworm and goody two shoes. Actually I'm not. I watch movies and I do cross the line now and then.

Now you must be asking yourself why I don't date. I have a confession to make. I'm shy of boys, love shy, a phrase devised by Hannah. My parents are, however, happy cuz they are very protective of me and by parents mainly my dad. I'm now seventeen and in senior year of high school. But I'm not too worried about my boring, empty love life since there is plenty of time to find love. I have to focus on college right now.

Anyway back to the conversation."Look Allison, if you keep going like this you'll end up just like my aunt who committed suicide due to loneliness," Hannah was trying to scare me and make me realize the consequences of a dateless life. "Why are you seeing the negative side of dateless life. There are benefits of not having a boyfriend." I tried to reason with her.

Hannah gave a look and asked, "Oh! Really like what?" "Well like you don't have to worry whether you're boyfriend is with another girl or not." I knew instantly that I shouldn't have said that. Hannah's face turned red with anger. "I'm sorry Hannah. I didn't really mean to say that." I pleaded before she could walk away. You see when Hannah started dating her first boyfriend Guy cheated on her. After that she has been very possessive of every boyfriend she had afterwards.

"Its ok. What's wrong with you today? You're kind of aggressive. Surprisingly, Hannah forgave me. I guess she was in a good mood. I wonder why? " Its nothing. I'm just tired that's all," I replied tiredly. That was only half of the truth. " Are you sure that the reason behind your aggression is a person named Justin Long? Hannah asked slyly. Instantly my face turned red with embarrassment. "Is it that obvious?" I asked instead of denying it. Sure to shy to ask boy on a date but doesn't mean I can't like them.

Hannah laughed at my embarrassment " Oh! Innocent Allie, your face is like an open book. You were staring at him during gym. Now I know why you're angry. Katie Stone was flirting with Justin. Come on Allison. Stop being the shy lady and ask him out. Look, I'll tell what. He is going to be at Kylie's party on Friday. Ask him out there. I'll introduce you." Hannah as usual tried to encourage me. I guess it was about time to stop being invisible. " Alright I'll go the party."

Hannah then parted from me. Now all I have to do was to decide what I was going to wear to Kylie's party. As we all know bad time comes undetected. Well my bad time started when I agreed to go to that party. But I didn't knew it then. That I had made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Ok maybe I'm exaggerating but you'll see my point soon.

I reached home, changed my clothes, did my homework, had dinner with my parents with usual boring routine. When I lay down to sleep, I thought how boring my life really was and maybe Hannah was right. My life needed change, an adventure perhaps. While I was wishing for an exciting and adventurous life I totally forgot the most important: Be careful what you wish for.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Everyone I've realized that I've forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter nad i've realized that the first chapter was kind of short so this one is longer than the previous.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade .

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Allison's POV

I gave myself a good look in the mirror to see if everything was perfect. It was Friday night, the night of the much anticipated party. I wore black denim skirt. Pink tights and a royal blue sweater and a jacket. It was the end of October and the weather was pretty cold. I heard a knock on the door. I said, "Come in." My mother came in and gave me look over, "You look very pretty, dear. Its quite different from your usual attire."

"Thanks Mom." I smiled. My mother wasn't as strict as my father. But she was so busy with her job that she had barely anytime for her family. "I came here to tell you that Hannah has come to pick you up. Have fun at the birthday party," My mother said cheerfully. This wasn't entirely false. It was Kylie's 'birthday' although it wasn't going to be filled with balloons, party hats, cake etc.

Heck we're seniors. You probably have understood what I'm talking about. "Ok mom love you bye" I said as I went outside and sat in Hannah's car. "You look great. Allison." Which was saying something as Hannah looked way much prettier than I did. She wore a short off-shoulder dress with stilettos. I knew that boys would be floating her way as soon as she entered that party.

We reached Kylie's house aka mansion. Hannah parked the car and we went inside. As soon as we entered, we were greeted with a blast of loud music. There were many people dancing more like _grinding _on the dance floor. Hannah nodded to many people as we passed. Most of them were jocks and cheerleaders. The 'Popular people'. We found Kylie and greeted her a Happy birthday.

Kylie was just like Katie, a high school princess, of course the queen was Katie. Suddenly a tall blonde named Artie wrapped his arms around Hannah as squealed with surprise. "Hi babes", he said as he kissed her. I turned myself away from Hannah, cuz as much as I like Hannah I hated her public display of affection, and found myself staring into a pair of blue eyes.

"Hi Justin", good thing I didn't stammer. "Hey, Allison. Whoa, you look amazing" "Thanks". I smiled but inside I wanted to jumping with joy. Hannah finally finished with make out session with Artie now spoke to Justin, "Why don't you ask her for a dance." The word 'dance' broke my trance. Oh no. I looked at Hannah, horrified. _I can't dance. _Before I could argue Justin said," So Allison, would you like to dance?"

"Say yes Allison", Hannah whispered to me. "Ok" I replied reluctantly. Justin took my hand wordlessly and took me to the dance floor already packed dancing, swaying,_ grinding bodies._ We began to dance. I began to copy what Justin was doing. Inside I was panicking. What if I step on his foot? I guess God was kind tonight because the song ended before I could embarrass myself. Just then Lisa Stuart came over and Justin for a dance, completely ignoring the fact that he was already dancing with me.

Lisa is of course one Katie's sidekicks, in short she's also a bitch. What completely shocked me was Justin said yes. What a jerk. This was a major turnoff. I excused myself just to remind him that I was still there and went to look for Hannah. I asked many people I passed if they have seen her. I was disappointed. Hannah had promised to stay because I don't want to get raped at such parties. I sighed inwardly.

* * *

Ok! Why does this happen to me. I think I'm lost because I have absolutely no idea where I am. Then I saw a pair of double doors at the end of a hallway to my left. My curiosity got the better of me as I went over and opened the door. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Don't worry folks it wasn't the scream of terror but it was the scream of delight. Because the I just entered was a library. Being the bookworm I am I decided to abandon the meaningless search and spent my time reading a book. My favourite time pass. You must be thinking God this girl needs a life. But that's just who I am.

As I passed from shelf to shelf, I heard a moan. I immediately stopped walking. Was I hallucinating. Ahhhhh!. There it was again. Whether it was moan of pain or of pleasure I couldn't tell. Without thinking I took out the books from the shelf and threw them on the nearby table. What I saw was completely unexpected.

A girl almost about my age was backed against the wall by a teen with two-toned hair, slate grey in front bluish black in the back. The said teen's neck was on girl's neck. She was still moaning. My face turned red with embarrassment. Great, another pair of teens with raging hormones. I might sound like an old lady but I was upset because because of Justin. Just as I was about to move away, the guy raised his from the girl's neck and what I saw paralyzed me with shock.

The guy had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Amethyst. But that wasn't it. It was the razor sharp fangs and the blood dripping from his mouth. _Oh my ** God._ I tried to scream but I seemed to have lost my voice. The girl, however didn't seem to feel anything. She was looking at the guy dreamily, like she was hypnotized or something. I was so frightened that I couldn't even back away from the bookcase. It was like I was in some kind of a trance. The guy wiped the blood from his face and hissed in a surprisingly husky voice, "Argh! A vegetarian. What is wrong with these humans don't they like meat anymore. If I get one more vegetarian I will have to start thinking about drinking rat's blood."

"Dude I can't believe you just said that." I was shocked to here another voice. _There were more of them. _I couldn't see the person but I could hear his voice quite clearly. "Why so disgusted Tala! You'll have any kind of Blood last time I checked. "Another voice spoke, this one dripping with sarcasm. "Shut up Bryan or else" the guy named Tala replied menacingly. "Or else what", Bryan said challengingly.

"Enough", the two toned guy said commandingly. "Stop fooling around. We need to get rid of these corpses and get out before someone get suspicious. Spencer you pick up those two, Bryan you help him. Tala will do the cleaning. Then after washing up we will blend in the party and get out before someone realizes the _humans _are missing. I'll finish this one off. Come on get moving," he barked. Soon I heard shuffling of feetand slamming of a door.

Then the vampire jumped on the girl his mouth wide open, fangs gleaming as he bit her and begin to drink her blood. This time he was so rough that the poor girl came out of her trance and begin to scream in terror. That was it. I couldn't watch any more. I backed away from the small opening, hand clasped over my mouth. I don't knew how I put the book back on the shelf and how I came to be on a sofa that was in the library. I was shaking and muffled sobs escaped my lips. How could someone be so cruel. I'm quite a sensitive person. I feel strongly for other people no matter how bad they are. No one deserves a death so vile, so cruel.

I heard the others come back. They were whispering now. I didn't know that at that moment that my own life was in grave danger. Suddenly they all stopped talking."There is someone else here, another human. I can smell her", it was the voice of the same two-toned vampire." All I could think was _Oh shit._

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers. Please review.

Violet247.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

**Chapter Three:**

**Allison's POV:**

I had to think fast. I begin to move as quickly and as quietly towards the door with my back against the wall. Even though I was quite near the door, it was so quiet that I could still faintly make out what they were saying. "Are you sure, Kai?" "Hey I sense a human scent too. Its coming from somewhere near."

Hearing these words caused me too panic even more. With my eyes fixed towards the said bookshelf, my foot hit a chair that I didn't see in the dark. "Ouch" I whispered in pain. "Did you here that Tala?" "Yeah I did. It came from behind this wall. Lets check it out"

Even though my foot really hurt I forgot about the pain and made a run towards the door. I wrenched opened the door and ran down the hall and made a turn. I've never been so scared in my life. Finally I found the living room where everyone was enjoying the party. I tried to blend in the crowd looking anxiously back to see if they were following me. Then I accidently ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I replied, not looking at the person cuz I was still looking behind me. "Allison, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. Jeez, girl you gave me such a fright" It was Hannah. I've never been so happy to see her "Thank God its you. Lets go home its getting late" "Late! Allison dear its only one in the morning. Besides we to go to my place after the party cuz you told your mom that you'll be sleeping at my place. Allison, Are you Ok? You've become pale."

I wasn't listening to her. I froze with fear as the four more people entered the Party. _Oh Shit. _"Hannah I don't feel so good. Lets get out of here now" I pleaded to Her. I was panicking now. I wanted to get out of here before I was found out by the vampires. They inhaling deeply, trying to find my scent. There was something in my voice which caused Hannah to agree on leaving cuz normally she has her own way.

We went outside fortunately unnoticed by others. We reached Hannah's house. I went to bed quickly, without talking to Hannah. She didn't say anything as she might have thought that I was really sick. I lay awake for hours thinking about what had happened tonight. The horrifying scene kept coming back in my mind. The razor sharp fangs, the crimson blood, how he pierced her skin and the girl screamed in agony. It was like a bad horror movie.

But that wasn't the worse of it. What I couldn't stop thinking about were his eyes. His beautiful amethyst eyes. I had never seen eyes like those before, and despite his emotionless and intimidating aura I found him appealing. What the hell I am thinking. He's a freaking vampire. A blood sucking monster despite he was cute and muscular and ……… Ok I'm going stop thinking and try to get some sleep.

* * *

**Some where deep in the woods:**

**Normal POV:**

Four men appeared out of nowhere on the moonlit path. There faces could not be seen as they were covered by hoods. After standing motionlessly for a moment they began to walk in a certain direction. After walking for a while, the thick canopy of trees disappeared and the they found themselves standing before a huge eerie mansion. They walked towards it and the taller of the four knocked on the heavy wooden door. The door was opened by an aged man dressed in his night clothes.

"Ah!" he exclaimed "young masters. You're back from the party. I hope you've enjoyed it" "Enjoyed is an understatement Harold" the tall one took off his hood. He had blood red hair which were shaped in the form of horns by using loads of gel. He had beautiful ice blue eyes. The others lowered their hoods also.

Standing next to red head was a guy a bit shorter than him, but more handsome Looking. He had two-toned hair. Grey in the front and bluish black in the back. He had intense violet eyes. His face was painted with blue triangles, two on each cheek, which greatly contrasted with his angle whit skin. There was another guy with blonde who was really tall and looked like a body builder and standing next to him was a guy who tall just as same but he wasn't much muscular. He also had grey hair and was quite skinny.

All four people had very pale skin, and there was something eerie about them even though they were all very good looking. "Master Kai" the butler named Harold spoke to blue hair guy," Master Voltaire has is asking for you". The others looked at Kai curiously as he sighed and begin to move towards stairs. He reached at the end of a long hall and knocked on a magnificent looking door. "Enter" a high cold voice commanded.

Kai entered and closed the door. It was very dark and only source of light was the roaring fire in the grate. Beside the fire place, an aged man sat in an chintz armchair. He had a mature face and long grey hair. His expression was stony. Looking at the young man before him with contempt, he spoke in a cold voice,

"I don't think you have learnt your lesson yet Kai. You've deliberately disobeyed me again. You and your pathetic little friends go human hunting without realizing what would happen if they start noticing the disappearances. And what would happen if they find out that a clan of vampires is living in the city. The slayers will be informed and then we will have to move again. You risking the exposure of our world for a one night stand. You've have disgraced my family. What do you have to say for yourself"

"Sheesh 'grandfather', Kai began in a bored voice. " Take a chill pill. I don't know what you're so worked up about. We are always carefully in disposing the humans after having our fill and we pick them specifically. They are either whores or stripers, who don't have a family and no will worry about their disappearance. You know how selfish and uncaring humans really are, and besides risk of exposure isn't stopping you from having some fun", he ended with a sneer as his shifter towards the king-size bed where currently a human girl tied with ropes and her obiviously naked body was covered with a sheet.

"Why you little ungrateful rat" Voltaire snarled in rage. Before he could say more his cell phone began to ring. Looking annoyed Voltaire said "Go to room Kai, we'll talk about your disrespectful behaviour later". Kai walked out of the room before Voltaire changed his mind about punishing him. He entered his own room, took of his shirt and laid down on his bed, his mind deep in thought.

Kai's POV:

That was quite an uneventful night. It was good that Voltaire wasn't free otherwise I thought that today not even Harold could have saved me from the beating. My slowly wandered to the scent I had felt earlier at the party. The others weren't worried about it much. They don't think that someone saw our true nature. I wasn't much worried either except that scent was so intoxicating.

I inhaled in content as I remembered that aroma. I was quite sure it a female and also a virgin. Virgin blood is now only a myth for us vampires because every human we have fed upon so far has been a non-virgin. Some of our kind claimed to have tasted it saying that its taste was beyond imagination. If my instincts are correct( which they usually are) we almost had an encounter with a virgin.

I suddenly remembered something and reached into my pants pocket pulled out and anklet which had tiny bells attached to it and it jingled as I smelled it. A very thin same scent came from it. All now I have to do is to find the owner. That's the difficult part. The rest will be easy and soon enough I'll be having my first virgin meal. I licked my lips hungrily. I can hardly wait.

**

* * *

One week later:**

**Allison's POV:**

A week had passed since Kylie's party. Right now I'm sitting on the bleachers amidst a cheering crowd feeling what am I doing here. Oh no I remember. Hannah literally dragged me to the final football game of the season. I no nothing about football. I watched quite bored as various players ran got tackled etc. I knew what was really happening by reading the score board. Right now our team was getting clobbered by the opposite team.

Hannah also knows very little about football. The reason that she brought me here against my will was she had set me up on a date. Hannah was quite mad when I had told her what had happened at the part minus the library incident. "Lisa is such a slut. Ohhhhhh I'm going to kill her.", Hannah fumed in rage. "Chill Hannah. Relax. Justin ignored me so what. He is a real jerk and I'm totally over him."

Hannah calmed down and spoke to me. "Honey. I've been your best friend since like forever and I'm really worried about you. So know I've decided to take matters into my own hands." "What do you mean by that?" I asked anxiously, already knowing the answer. "Just wait and watch" Hannah replied with a mysterious grin on her face.

So now I'm know sitting here at the game waiting for it to end and my mysterious man chosen for me by Hannah to reveal himself. I knew what I had to do. I'll turn him down as soon as Hannah is out of the earshot. I think I'll quit for a couple of years. I was shaken out of These thoughts by Hannah's voice. "Wake up Allison. Lets go." "What the game is over?" "Yeah like 10 minutes ago. Our team lost. Any way lets get out of here." Hannah spoke dispassionately.

"Where are we going" I asked as we moved towards dark and almost deserted parking lot. There were no cars here. Just a few heavy motorbikes. "I want you to meet my new boyfriend. He is so totally hot." "New boyfriend? What about Artie?" "I broke up with him. He was cheating on me with Julie. He is such a jerk" Hannah replied in a bitter voice.

That explained why Hannah wasn't down about our team's pathetic defeat. Artie is in the football team and if situation would have been different Hannah would have been consoling him instead. My train of thoughts was again broken at Hannah's shrill voice. "There he his." she spoke excitedly. Gosh I've never seen her this much excited before. In pale glow of the lamp near us I saw the people approaching and I nearly gasped in horror. "Alison, I like you to meet Tala, my new boyfriend and this is his best friend Kai."

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers

Please review

Violet247.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry for the late update. But i hope it was worth it. If you want me to update soon, I want big fat reviews to keep me going. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Kai's POV:**

This had to most boring day of my vampire life. Today was our school's football match

Against Grayson high, the rival school. I have never seen such a pathetic team before.

Such losers. We would have won the match in like five seconds but it was kind of fun watching them trying to score.

Our team was going to the club tonight to celebrate. Usually I would go too but tonight I was in the mood. Even the win was a piece of cake I was tired. I hadn't had a proper meal for the last 24 hours. I felt weak. So decided to go home and I'll call Genevieve so I can feed.

Genevieve was a blood donor. She was one of the slaves of Voltaire, and usually when we were on low supply, we fed on these slaves to fulfil our requirement. Genevieve was special. She had the ability to heal quickly. She was not only pretty but also she was obedient. She had taken likeness to me since I was kind to her.

My train of thoughts came to a stop when I heard Tala's voice, "Kai, what are you doing here? Aren't you going to the club?" "No, I'm not in the mood. I'm going 'home' I'll call Genevieve to give me company"

Tala gave me a 'No shit' look and said "What's wrong with you? Don't tell me that for once you're actually going to listen to Voltaire. Besides I've already got a 'date' for you. You don't won't to disappoint her." He finished giving me a suggestive look.

I gave Tala an evil look and said, "Its been only a week since our last hunt. I can't believe I'm saying this but we have to lie low for a while." Tala looked really disappointed. "Alright fine. No blood sucking tonight. But still you have to come with me. I met this chick from Grayson's' and she's bringing a friend.

"I don't know. I haven't fed for two days. If I lose control, the consequences would be drastic." I answered him doubtfully. "Don't worry man. I'll be there to keep you in control. Here I've brought a bottle of blood just in case."

I took the bottle and drank from it hungrily. This will me keep me sane for an hour. I decided to go with Tala to met my so called blind date. As we neared the parking lot, I sensed a familiar scent. Too familiar.

I saw two girls stranding under the pale light of the lamp. As we neared them the scent grew stronger. Could it be? I wasn't sure. Once we at a stone's throw, I could now clearly see what they looked like.

One was Tall and blonde, with blue eyes that shone excitedly as neared them. The other one was short, she had long raven hair and dark brown eyes that widened with horror as her eyes fell upon me.

My eyes didn't left her face as her friend introduced us to her. I guess my search is over.

**

* * *

Allison's POV:**

My heart had stopped beating. I felt like a rat trapped in a maze having no way out. My mind had stopped working. Then Hannah spoke, "And this is my best friend Allison." They both nodded at me. I just simply stared at them.

The one named Kai had an expressionless face but whether it was my imagination or not I thought there was a mysterious glint in his eye which sent a shiver down my spine.

Then Hannah poked me and I spoke weakly, "Hello". God, she sure knows how to pick them. Tala looked at me weirdly while smirk appeared on Kai's face on my shaky hello.

"Well, now that you're here lets go party", Hannah spoke excitedly. "Actually I…." I didn't get to finish as Hannah glared at me warningly.

The boys were already ahead of as Hannah spoke in a whisper to me," Don't blow this okay. Do you know that guy is? He is the star quarter back from the winning school. Both him and Tala are in the football team. He's quite popular in this town and you should be glad that he agreed to come."

"But I just remembered that we have a chemistry assignment due Monday." That was true. I couldn't just tell her that the guys we were going out with were blood sucking vampires. However Hannah didn't buy it as she spoke," You can work on it tomorrow now hop on"

Tala and Kai were already on there heavy motorbikes wearing helmets. I had to admit they looked kind of cool. I always wished to ride on motorbike with a good looking guy. I wasn't a sissy like other girls. I guess God was finally granting me my wish.

Hannah was already sitting behind Tala looking like a kid in a candy shop. I looked at Kai. He had already started his engine and was looking at me questioningly.

I sat behind him keeping as much distance between me and him as possible which wasn't more than an inch. I had nothing to hold on to if we started moving. Reluctantly I put my hand on his shoulder for support.

"Hold on tightly" he instructed. I nearly jumped when he spoke to me but replied shakily'" I am holding on". He reached back, grabbed my hands and wrapped them tightly around his waist. This was so unexpected that I forgot how to react.

Without another word, he began moving at high speed towards the club.

**

* * *

Kai's POV:**

We arrived at the club half an hour later. Tala's 'girlfriend 'as she quote it was clinging on to him and looking smug while Tala looked obviously uncomfortable. I smirked at him as we parked which he responded with a glare.

Speaking of girlfriends, Allison seemed to have frozen on the bike behind. I hope she's not dead with fear. I had seen the fear in those brown eyes which she tried to hide so desperately. Does she know who we really are?

All signs pointed to only one answer. Yes. But I had to be sure how much she really knew before I moved into the open.

I removed her surprisingly soft hands from my waist and got off the bike to face her. She seemed to have woken up as well and got off without noticing that I was standing quite close to her. She nearly collided with me and jumped back, startled.

I couldn't help but smirk at this girl. She mumbled out an apology and I said it was okay. "Shall we?" I extended my arm. Nervously she put her hand on it as we entered the club.

**

* * *

Allison's POV:**

We entered a frenzy of noise and music. Tala and Hannah had already occupied a booth and Kai and I sat opposite them. I was hyperventilating. What was I going to do? A small part of me was relaxed that I won't be harmed in the presence of so many eye-witnesses.

Okay Allison. Breathe and stay calm. Try to look normal. I glanced sideways at him and say that he had been analyzing me during this time. I arranged my expressions and gave him a weak smile which returned with a smirk.

My stomach flipped, not with fear though. I tried to start a conversation to diminish the awkwardness. "So" I began in what I hoped a casual tone "Do you like chocolate?" That didn't came out right. He seemed startled. "Pardon".

I ignored his answer and began my ranting. "I love chocolate. The creamy texture, the brown colour and the mouth watering taste. I think people who don't like should be cooked in pies and fed to the poor. That we can end world hunger. Its so sugary and Mmmmmmmmm. Its like falling in love again and again and again and again and…….

He placed his hand on my mouth and now he was so close to me that I could feel his cool breath on my face. He inched closer and whispered in my ear, "Relax Allison." I shivered as purred my name "I'm not going to hurt you. And the answer to your question is Yes. I do like chocolate."

He moved back and smirked at embarrassment. My ears were burning. You are probably wondering what the hell was that about. Well when I get nervous I begin to talk, more like rant about unnecessary things. I wished that the earth would swallow me. This is so embarrassing.

Hannah who was flirting with Tala suddenly stood up and said," Come on Tala, I want to show you something." She spoke slyly. Tala and Kai exchanged a look which I clearly didn't like and Hannah winked at me and they began to move through the crowd of dancing people.

I tried to stop them but I couldn't think a reason liable enough. I just couldn't have said Hannah don't go with him cuz he's gonna suck you dry. Right now I had problems of my own. Kai.

He was staring at me with those amazing eyes of his. I didn't know what he was thinking and I was no longer aware of my surroundings. The stare match had begun. After a few minutes, the pain became unbearable and I looked away as much I didn't wanted to.

I looked at watch and saw with surprise that it was half- past nine. Oh shit I'm going to be late. I stood up abruptly and said, " I'm sorry. I can't stay. My curfew is till ten. So goodbye." I spoke hastily and ran without looking at him as there was something worse waiting at home for me if I were to be late.

I ran outside without looking back. I didn't look back to see if he was following me. I wanted to get home before curfew. I saw a cab pass by and I ran after it but it didn't stop and soon it was gone. Just my luck.

I began to walk towards the nearest bus stop. A couple of men were standing on the pavement a few feet ahead of me, laughing. They were clearly drunk. I just lowered my head and tried to pass by them, unnoticed.

Suddenly on them struck out his arm in my way blocking my path. "Are you lone, sugar? Don't worry we'll give you some company" A gray haired man, a head taller than me, slurred. The others had formed a circle around me blocking my way. I all could think was_ Oh oh._

_

* * *

_

Thanks to all my reviewers

Read and review

Violet247.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade.

**

* * *

Chapter Five:**

**Kai's POV:**

What the hell? As I followed Allison outside, she was nowhere to be seen. Damn it. I never had trouble like this from any other human before. All I had to do was to smile and wink and my bed wasn't empty anymore. I was just about to make my move when suddenly she got up, babbled and ran out.

Did I smell bad? I sniffed myself and found I smelled fine. I stood outside and inhaled heavily. I caught a whiff of her sweet aroma not far from here. I quickly got on my bike and drove around the block and finally found her. She wasn't alone.

I fell the anger built within me and the adrenaline rushing through my veins. Four men surrounded her with no good in their hearts. One of them had grabbed her arm and others were laughing.

No was to touch her. She was mine.

"Hey, let go of her" I shouted, surprised that my voice was calm. They forgot her and turned to look at me. "Mind your own business, moron" One of them spoke roughly. The other three were staring at me menacingly, obviously trying to scare me.

"If you want to live, you'll let the lady go, make like a tree and leave" I repeated through clenched teeth. The fool, who looked like he was the leader spoke," Joe, Butch take care of this moron"

**Normal POV:**

For a moment Kai stood his ground, Then suddenly he lifted his head. The two cronies stopped in horror. Kai's eye colour had darkened and two fangs had appeared in his jaw gleaming in the moonlight.

Joe and Butch backed away from Kai their faces screwed in horror. Kai growled menacingly at them and then the three of them screamed and ran away. The leader still holding the now still Allison didn't seem remotely frightened.

"Come back you cowards. Those teeth are fake." he cried exasperatedly. He let go of Allison and took step towards Kai and growled, "Alright then looks like I have to deal with you myself. Don't worry this will only hurt for a second". He raised his arm to strike.

In a flash of lightening, Kai grabbed his arm and twisted it. There was sickening crack, followed by a scream. Allison clasped her hands to her mouth in horror as Kai continued to twist the man's arm, his face an image of pure fury.

Then suddenly he let it go and the man fell down. He was whimpering. Kai then grabbed his neck and suddenly growled, teeth gleaming, mouth wide open. Allison couldn't take anymore and closed her eyes as the man's scream threatened to pierce her eardrums.

When she finally opened her eyes, she couldn't stop herself from screaming anymore and then she finally fainted.

**Two days later:**

**Hill Valley Hospital:**

**Allison's POV:**

'Ah' my head really hurts. As I tried to open my eyes a white blinding light caused them to close again. Where the hell am I. Was I dead. Got to open my eyes to make sure. I gathered up courage and finally opened them.

I was in a white room. I could see the white ceiling above me. This is not how I imagined heaven would be like. Maybe its hell. As I tried to get up I felt searing pain in my back. Every part of my body protested as I tried to move.

I heard a snore and looked to my right and saw my mother dozing on the sofa. It meant I was alive. I gave up trying to get up and lied back and tried to remember how I got here. Then I saw my mother opened her eyes and she looked over at me and her eyes widened in surprise.

She gave a cry of joy and came over to me and kissed my head. "Oh Baby! Thank goodness you're wake. You gave me such a fright. You been knocked out for two days. I'm so sorry. I couldn't take care of you." She was crying now.

I was surprised by this sudden display of love. Don't get me wrong. My mom really loves. Its just she doesn't show it much. "Mom, its okay. I'm alright. Its not you're fault. I can't even remember how I got here in the first place."

"Oh! Honey. Don't you remember? Well you were in a hurry to get home before curfew and while crossing the road a cab nearly hit you. If Kai hadn't pulled you out of the way….."

"Kai" I cut her off as the incident came flushing back. The club, the men and the _kill._ I felt the nausea in my throat as I remembered the mangled body of the man. My mother continued, oblivious to my condition at the mention of Kai's name.

"Yes dear, Kai. He's such a nice boy. Very handsome and has such nice manners. He pulled you out of the way but you're head hit the road and you were unconscious for the last two days. We were worried because you weren't waking up. The doctor said that you went into shock after what had happened. But now you're awake. Everything's going to be alright."

No, everything's not going to be alright. How could I explain this to her that this was not what happened that night. My head hurt with all this thinking. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of _him_.

"Well I'm going to call the doctor to check on you and I'm going to call you're father and tell him that you're awake. He's been worried sick." She kissed me on the head one more and time and left the room.

Now that I was alone, I started thinking. 1) Kai was vampire 2) He probably knows that I know he's a vampire otherwise he wouldn't have revealed himself so openly before me 3) He knows my mother and could harm her. Still there was one question I didn't know the answer of.

Why had he saved me? Why he didn't kill me when he had the chance? I was worried, really worried as I began thinking all the possibilities of what he wanted from me, alive.

Then I heard the door creak and thought my mom was back. I opened my eyes and found the subject of my thoughts staring at me with now amethyst eyes.

**Kai's POV:**

I entered the hospital with a bouquet of flowers in my hands. So far everything had been going in my favor. There were no eyewitness unlike the last time when I killed that bastard and the three who ran off were later taken care of by Tala.

I had met Allison's mother and made up a convincing cover story for how she got hurt. As for Allison, she had been unconscious for the past two days. Once she wakes up, we'll have the talk.

Then as I walked towards her I saw Allison's mom talking on the phone in the corridor. She saw me and beamed. "Hold on for a second. Kai, it's so good to see. Oh! you brought flowers for Allison. How lovely." She gushed.

"Its good to see you to ma'am. How is she?" I asked politely. "Oh! She just woke. Go and meet her yourself. She'll be glad to see you." She went back to talking on the phone as I pictured Allison's ecstatic expression in my mind when she'll see me.

I opened the door and entered. Just as I imagined. Allison's eyes widened in horror as she saw me. I stood there a moment just staring at her. She looked pale and a bandage was tied around her head. I moved towards her bed and handed her the bouquet.

"These are for you." She took it from me wordlessly. "Your welcome" I finally spoke as she continued to stare at me like a zombie. She blushed and mumbled "Thank you". I sat comfortably in the sofa and continued to watch her silently.

She wasn't staring at me anymore instead she was playing with the flowers in her lap. I knew she was trying to ignore me. After several minutes she finally raised her head and spoke annoyed, "Will you stop doing that" Her face was flushed.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently. "You know what" her eyes were bright. "I'm afraid I have no idea what your talking about" This so much fun than ticking off Voltaire. "you know staring at me like ……." She stopped, her cheeks aflame.

I got up and walked towards her bed and bent on her lifting her face with my finger "Yes" I purred. "Ummmmmmm!" was her response. We continued to stare at each other.

As Much as I was in control, I couldn't pull myself away from her. Her eyes were brown and those eyes were so innocent. Her eyelashes were thick and a sweet fragrance was coming from her mouth.

Just then I heard her mother's voice and I woke up from this dream like state and quickly went back to sit on the sofa, my face void of past minutes experience.

**Allison's POV:**

As Kai moved away from me, I finally was able to breathe. My cheeks were on fire and my heart was thudding so fast that I feared that it was about to burst out of my chest.

Then, the doctor came over to me and began examining me. He took my pulse and was probably surprised by how fast it was going. "Just relax Allison. I'm just doing a regular check-up. There is nothing wrong with you."

I inhaled and tried to relax which was kind of hard since Kai was still starring at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This seemed to have worked as the doctor let go my wrist and spoke to my mother.

"Everything's just fine Mrs Valentine. Her wound is healing. Give her a healthy diet since she really hasn't eaten anything in a while. We were worried that she might have a concussion but there is really nothing to worry about. She'll be just fine."

"Can we take her home, doctor?" My mother asked anxiously. "Yes you can take her home. Here is her prescription. Take these medicines regularly. If you feel pain, take painkillers. Have a nice day." With that the doctor left.

"That's good news. You're Dad is going to come by later to check on you and then we can go home. By the way Hannah came by early to see when you were still unconscious. She left flowers and a get well soon card. She was really upset. Leaving so soon Kai"

My mother asked Kai. "Yes ma'am. Unfortunately I have a previous engagement and I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer. I come by later if you'll have me" He spoke like a gentleman. I only mother knew who he really was.

"Don't be silly. You can come by any time you want. Take care" My mother beamed as bowed. "I'll see you _soon_ Allison" He stressed on 'soon' and abruptly left the room.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers

Read and review

Violet247.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys. I haven't updated for a while. I've been really busy and i got of lazy. Anyway, enjoychapter six.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

**

* * *

Chapter Six:**

**Allison's POV:**

I waved goodbye to my mom and began walking towards school. Its been a day since I got back from the hospital. My mom won't let me go to school yesterday even though I had told her that I was perfectly fine. I had already missed three days work so she let me go today.

The sky was cloudy and it was drizzling. I wore my raincoat and walked cautiously to avoid stepping into puddles. Hannah was suppose to pick me up today but she didn't show up. I tried to walk quickly so I won't be late.

As I was about to cross the road, a black shiny Ferrari came out from nowhere and sped towards me. I jumped back just in time but fell in mud. "Jackass" I shouted in furry. Now what am I going to do. My clothes are ruined.

As I stood up, I saw that the car screeched to a halt and was reversing towards me.

Uh-oh. I wiped the mud off my face and was ready to shout at the driver.

I was so mad that I didn't care whoever the driver was. After I'm done with him, he'll be sorry for ever crossing my path.

The car stopped next to me and the door opened and out came Kai. Gulp! Just great.

"My apologies. I didn't see you. Come on I'll give you a ride." He spoke smoothly and opened the passenger door.

Looks like I have no choice. I stepped in and he closed the door. He sat in his seat began to drive. Five minutes later we were at my house. "How did you know where I live?" I asked surprised.

"I have my ways" he answered simply not explaining what those ways really were. I was truly frightened now. He was more dangerous than I thought not only to me but also to my family.

I got out, took the key from my bag and entered. I felt Kai's burning gaze on my back. I turned and saw that he was standing his back against the car, watching me silently. "You can come in" I asked simply as not to be impolite.

I left Kai in the living room and went upstairs to change. Then suddenly I realized that I was alone with Kai. My parents had already left for work. He could do anything he want to me.

I quickly went to my room and locked the door. How long would it take for him to break down this door? It only took him a second to break that guy's arm. My heart was pounding with fear in my chest.

I washed my hair, changed and went downstairs quickly. I found Kai right where I had left him staring at the living room as still as a statue. A beautiful statue.

"Do you want a picture? It will last longer" He was still staring at the wall but a smirk at appeared on his luscious lips. My face heated up. How embarrassing. He stood up walked towards me his eyes never left mine.

He raised his hand and touched my face lightly with tips of his fingers. I stepped away from him. "I'm kind of getting late so shall we?" I spoke quickly before he could dazzle me again.

He nodded and stepped out. I took a deep breath, locked the front door and sat in the car. Ten minutes later we were at my school. "Thanks", I mumbled went to open the door. It won't open. _Oh shit_.

**Kai's POV:**

I watched in good humour as Allison tried to open the car door with all her might. Funny little human. After a minute she realized that her attempts were futile and she spoke without looking at me," Open the door" her voice shook with fear.

"Your always in such a hurry. Always ready to run. This time I'm prepared. We need to talk. I'll pick you up at seven." I unlocked the door. "Now you're free to go" She quickly got out and almost ran to school.

**Later that night:**

**Allison's POV:**

I sat on my bed anxiously counting the minutes I had left to live. I was thinking all the possible reasons that would explain why Kai hadn't killed me yet.

The most bizarre of them all was that Kai had a heart after all, even though I sincerely doubted it, and he has decided to let me off with a warning.

I was praying with all my heart that this would be the case, even though the odds were against it. I glanced at the clock every now and then waiting for the worst to be over.

Finally the clock struck seven and at the same moment the door bell rang. I heard my mother answer the door. Maybe she won't approve of this. Maybe I won't have to go with him at all.

What am I thinking? My mom totally loves Kai. She probably had the wedding planned out in her head as far as I know. I shuddered at the thought.

I couldn't make out what they were saying so I crept silently downstairs. My mother was talking to Kai, her back towards me. Kai was dressed casually and was talking to my mom in his dazzle-the-parents voice.

He stopped as soon as he saw me. My mother turned around and beamed at me. "Honey, why didn't you tell me that Kai was taking you out? Its not like I wouldn't have approved. He's such a nice boy. Well off you go. Have fun kids."

She winked at me as I followed Kai out the door thinking whether this was the last time I was seeing my mom. As I sat in his Ferrari, I looked longingly at my house one last time before we drove away.

**Normal POV:**

Kai stopped his car in front of one of the finest restraunt in town. They went inside. The receptionist looked up as they stopped in front of her. "There is a reservation for Hiwatari, Kai ", Kai spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Hiwatari right this way. " She led them past many tables to one that was in the back. Kai pulled out a chair for Allison as the waiter arrived with the menus and took their order for drinks.

Allison ordered a coke while Kai ordered a glass of water. After he was gone, Kai turned towards Allison, "How are you feeling?" 'How am I feeling. Since when did he's so concerned about my well being.' Allison fumed but replied, "I'm Okay."

"Good." He looked around to see if there was anyone listening and then began, "I'll get straight to the point then. How much do you really know?" "Know about what?" Allison decided to play oblivious for now.

"Don't test my patience girl. You know what I'm talking about?" Kai's voice was still pleasant though there was an edge to it. Allison sighed in defeat, "I only know that you and your friends are …… vampires" She shuddered the word as she finished.

Kai smirked at her discomfort. "Are you sure?" "Yes. What more would I know? Now stop playing games with me and tell me why are you doing this?" Allison had enough. The cat was out of the bag any way. It was time to go straight to the point.

"Dear Allison. I haven't even started doing what I'm going to do with you" he purred as he leaned across the table towards her. Allison shuddered but not with fear. Was that a threat?

"What do you want?" "I thought the answer is quite obvious. I want you." "What?" Allison blanched. "What do you mean?"

"You can give it any meaning you want. There is a reason I haven't killed you yet. You see my dear, when I caught a whiff of your scent that night it intoxicated me. I was quite frustrated that night since I didn't get the meal of my choice. Then I inhaled your delicious aroma, not only it incited me it also made me calm.

I got curious. I wanted to see personally the human with such power, power unknown to her. Just my luck, I didn't have to search for long, thanks to Tala. When I met you I saw fear in your eyes, it confirmed my suspicion that you knew what we are. Another reason why I had to finish you"

"But I didn't tell anyone and I never will. Please." Allison begged. "You didn't let me finish, sweetheart." Kai spoke pleasantly and continued, "I have now decided not to kill you. You see, Allison you have caught my interest unlike any other female I have encountered. Therefore, I have a proposition for you."

Kai stopped talking as the waiter arrived with their food. As soon as he was gone, Allison spoke, "What kind of proposition?" her voice filled with suspicion. "You better eat first. Then I'll tell you." Kai answered as he took a sip of his untouched water.

As Allison began eating she suddenly remembered something, "Hey, I thought vampires didn't eat human food." "I only eating it to be polite." Kai replied. Allison tried to patient as she ate but inside she thinking what kind of proposition Kai had for her.

Time seemed to stretch on for her. Finally, after they had desert and Kai paid the bill with his credit card (Allison,"Oh my gosh. He's got a credit card. Pervert, gorgeous vampire.)

Kai turned towards her. "Well" Allison began impatiently. Kai smirked deviously, "You sure are impatient."

He suddenly stood up and came behind her and bent to whisper in her ear, "When I saw you for the first time, I thought if I had you now, what fun would that be. So last night I had an idea. I decided to give you a job."

'A job'. Is that it. Phew, that isn't so hard.' Allison's stiffened body relaxed but then…. "What kind of job?. Kai traced his nose along her neckline as she shivered.

"You don't have to work or do anything. Just stay with me always, as my mistress."

"What? " Allison jumped up from her seat to face Kai who was smirking at her reaction.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Read and review.

Violet247.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys. I know its been really long since my last update but I got busy in the past month. Anyway now I'm back and rmember your reviews will keep me going. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Allison's POV:**

I couldn't believe what he just said. He wanted me to become his……. Rage pounded within me like a dragon that had just been rudely waken. I felt the adrenaline rush as I hissed,

"You want me to become your whore?" I tried to keep my voice as low as possible as not to attract attention. That arrogant, self-centred basterd merely looked at me and smirked.

"Really Allison. Here I thought you were the smart one. Honestly, do I really have to repeat myself?" I was seething by the time he finished. I had completely forgotten that he was a vampire by then.

Before I could really take out my rage and hatred at him he cut me off, "Shall we move this conversation to a more private place". I looked around quickly.

I saw a waitress standing some distance away looking at us anxiously. She quickly looked away as I met her gaze and began gathering dishes from the table she had been serving. I nodded stiffly at Kai realizing what he meant by private.

We walked out of the restraunt and drove away. I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me, "Wait till we get there." I hmphed and turned away from him to look outside. It was then I realized that we were on an unfamiliar road.

Finally, he stopped the car and told me to come out. It was probably nine. The sky was clear and the stars were out. He had taken me to a clearing at the top of the hill that overlooked the town below.

Then Kai spoke, "begin". I was so absorbed by the beauty of the night's sky that I had forgotten about Kai and my rage. It all came back though as soon as I looked at him. "How dare you" I shouted "What kind of girl do you think I am. Job my ass. Oh I'll be you're 'mistress' when hell freezes over, you selfish, moronic pervert."

I breathed heavily as I finished my speech. Kai looked at me, his face impassive his eyes bored. "Is that all? Now its my turn"

**Kai's POV:**

I watched the play of emotions across Allison's face. I had made my decision that night when she nearly got harassed. I wanted her, not only her blood but also her body. I was kind of bored anyway. My life needed a challenge and I had found the perfect one.

I had just witnessed her rage and it turned me on. I wandered how well this lioness uses her passion in bed. I gazed at her hungrily as Allison's expression changed from anger to fear as she wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously.

I walked slowly and deliberately towards her as she impulsively backed away from me, her back against the car. I put my arms on either side of her and drawled, "I doubt I will have to wait that long, Allison" she shivered as I spoke her name "You see I know you're little secret"

"Which is what?" She strutted. "I know you want me" I smirked. The turn of events after that was unexpected. Allison's face twisted in anger and she raised her arm to punch me in the face.

I was too fast for her. I caught her arm and twisted it ever so slightly causing her to whimper in pain. Had she truly forgotten who I was? What I was capable of.

"Whoa. Girl on a rampage. I wonder if you'll be that energetic in bed" I whispered huskily as Allison turned as red as a tomato.

"Hah! In you're dreams" She braved at being sarcastic. "Don't you mean in you're dreams" I laughed lightly. This is gonna be so much fun. "Why me?" she asked suddenly causing me to stop laughing.

"Well you're the first human on whom I had to spent so much time for a one night stand. I'm always up for a little challenge and besides you know our secret. I should have killed you the first night me officially met."

"But I was shocked when you ran away rather then fall in my trap. I realized that you were stronger than average human girls who fall for our tricks, our beauty."

"Then in the hospital, I tried again. This time you nearly fell in my trap and I realized that perhaps you couldn't resist me after all. All now I have to do is to put a little more effort before I could truly enjoy you."

"Quite playing games with me, you're going to kill me in the end anyway so why not do it now" She hissed.

"Tempting but no I like my plan better. Its been centuries since I've had a challenge. As for you're answer to my proposition. We'll see how long you'll last resisting my charms" I answered her, my tone smug and full of confidence.

A few minutes of silence passed between us as I inhale her aroma, taking it in, calming my senses, my eyes never leaving hers for a moment. She stared at me for a few seconds, glaring fiercely then finally ducking her head, blushing.

"Its late. Come on I'll drop you home" I spoke thinking this was enough for one night. I stepped away from her and got in. I drove silently to her house never once sparing her a glance.

She got out quickly without another word, probably thinking that I might change my mind and almost ran to the door. I drove away smirking cruelly at my soon to be easy victory.

**

* * *

Next Morning:**

**Allison's POV:**

I sat alone at the breakfast table, spooning my cereal absentmindly. I had rough night filled with nightmares of my past encounters with Kai. It's a good thing my parents had already gone to bed last night after I returned from my date.

I was frightened by what Kai had said last night. The worst part was it was all true and he knew about. He had seen right through me and he was confident that he would win in the end.

_'No' _a small but strong voice spoke from within me_ 'I won't let him win I won't let him get the satisfaction. It won't be easy but not impossible.' _

'Not impossible' I thought 'Of course its impossible. He's a freaking vampire and I'm only human. He was almost right about me not being able to resist him. He's absolutely gorgeous and he's got hypnotic powers.'

What are the odds of me surviving this cruel game I've become a part of? '_Don't be such a pessimist' _the voice scolded me '_you can do this, you'll have to find his weakness and use it against him. Its the only way.'_

'Weakness. Hmmm.' My little muse was interrupted by a car horn. That must be Hannah. Its been ages since I last talked to her. I picked up my bag and went outside.

"Hi Hannah. What's up? Its been ages since we last talked." I began talking as soon as I saw her but stopped quickly as I noticed she was really quiet and was trying not to look at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked anxiously. Usually Hannah was the chatter box while I listened quietly to her rant. "Nothing" she muttered her voice hoarse. She seemed upset. Why wasn't she looking at me?

"You don't seem Okay." I was now more curious then ever. "Drop it Allison. I don't feel like talking right now." The tone made it clear that she didn't want to discuss it further. I decide that I'll ask her later.

The rest of the school day was boring and eventful. Hannah didn't talk to me and I didn't see her at lunch either. I spent the entire day worrying about her. What had gotten into her?

The day ended with me worrying about Hannah. When I looked for her in the parking lot she was nowhere to be seen. 'She ditched me' I thought angrily 'Wait till I see her again. Jeez what the hell is wrong with her?'

* * *

I walked home, changed and began on my homework. I was trying to figure out a difficult math problem when the phone rang. I nearly jumped as the shrill sound of the phone cut through the steely silence of my unusually quiet home.

'Hello' I asked. 'Allison' a frightened voice asked. 'Hannah is that you? Where were you this afternoon?' Ignoring her frightened voice I felt the frustration coming back as soon as she started talking.

"Listen Allison. I can explain all this. Please I need to talk to you. Can you come over right now? I don't think I can hold it in any longer." She spoke quickly, her voice still filled with fear.

"Why, what's wrong Hannah?" I was now truly worried. "I can't tell you on the phone. Meet me at my place in ten. Bye" and she hung up on me. I stared in curiosity at the receiver. What was that all about?

I quickly wrote down a note, telling my parents where I was and went outside. Knowing Hannah it would probably take an hour or so to let out all that she had been holding in. Though something told me this time it wasn't some juicy gossip.

I reached her house in ten minutes and I raised my hand to knock. 'This is strange' I thought. The door was ajar. I pushed the door and went inside. 'Hannah' I called out. My call was answered by silence. Eerie silence.

I went towards the living room, my insides twisting in discomfort. Something was wrong. I stopped short at the door looking down in horror. Hannah lay before me on the floor, eyes wide open, clearly dead.

She laid on her stomach while her head faced me. Her head had been twisted towards me, neck clearly broken. It was then that I started to scream.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Read and Review.

Violet247.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

**A week later:**

**Allison's POV:**

I sat in my room trying to read 'Romeo and Juliet' the reading assignment given by my English teacher. The book lay open in front of me but I could barely decipher any of the words as my eyes scanned each line.

A week had passed since that horrible accident, no not accident, _murder. _Murder of my best friend and I was the first person to discover her dead. I shuddered as I remembered her mangled body, her eyes lifeless and…. I couldn't go on as I my shuddered violently and broke down.

My best friend was now gone to a place where I would never see her again. My pain and anguish was nothing compared to Hannah's parents. I could still hear Mrs. McCarty's screams of anguish when Hannah was being buried. Hannah was an only child just like me. My grief was nothing compared to her parents'.

I slowly wiped away my tears as my mind shifted to more pressing matters. Who could have done this? Who had slaughtered my in such a cruel and inhumane way? The police had been asking me questions since I was the one who found her.

I was in too much pain to actually give a statement. The officers understood my condition and told me that they would wait until I recover from shock. I was wondering how long were they really willing to wait? I had nothing to tell them anyway.

I closed the book in frustration and laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. The phone rang downstairs and I heard my mother reaching over to pick it up. _The phone call. _I snapped open my eyes and sat up.

I had totally forgotten about Hannah's phone call. She had called to tell me something. Something that would have explained her unusual behavior for the past week. My mind had been so numb with the shock of Hannah's death that I had forgotten the reason that I was at her house in the first place.

Slowly I started to think over as I recalled Hannah's conversation with me that fateful day. Hannah's voice shook as she spoke to me. She was afraid. That meant that the secret that was to reveal to me was something terrible. But what.

What had Hannah wanted to tell me? Was that why she was murdered? A shiver ran down my spine as I thought about it. Was the horrifying secret that Hannah had been about to tell me was the cause of her death. There was no other explanation.

Hannah found out something so dangerous that cost her, her life. I had to tell the police about it. It was the only way to bring justice to my friend.

I ran downstairs and told my mom I was going out to get some fresh air. She seemed reluctant though I told her that I will be taking a stroll in the park stroll down the street.

My parents had gone unbearably overprotective since Hannah's death. The won't let me out of House anymore not that I would have gone anyway and they had installed a new burglar alarm system that went off last night when I went down stairs to get a glass of water. Jeez.

Lying to mom wasn't easy but I pulled it off. I needed to this alone. I walked down the street to the nearest bus stop and waited for the bus. The street was deserted. The sun was setting and an eerie silence filled my surroundings.

I shuddered and pulled my arms around me. Maybe I should have a lift from my mom. 'Nonsense' I argued with my self. 'You're a big girl now. Stop being a momma's girl' Momma's girl. That name Hannah used to tease me with. My heart again filled with sorrow.

While I was pondering, I didn't notice a black car screech to halt in front of me. The screech of the tires pulled me out of my reverie. I instantly recognized the black Ferrari and I exactly knew who was sitting on the driver's seat on the other of the black tinted window.

_Shit. _The window rolled down and I saw Kai's unusually serious face.

"Get in", he commanded.

"No thanks" I replied icily as the memory of our last meeting came to my mind.

"I'll take the bus" Again I had forgotten who he was.

"Don't try patience Valentine" He growled. "Get in the damn car or I'll make you"

I shivered at his harsh tone and went to other side and sat in. He began driving without asking me where I wanted to go.

**Kai's POV:**

"Where are you taking me?" Allison after we began to move on unfamiliar road

"Somewhere private. We need to talk." I replied in monotone voice.

It was a good thing that I caught Allison alone. I needed to talk to her, explain the situation to her. Things had gotten out of hand last week. We were nearly exposed thanks to a moronic vampire.

I finally stopped the car at the same hill where we last met. How different the circumstances had changed between then and now.

"Come out" I asked her a little less harshly.

She got out and turned to look at me expectantly. I wasn't looking at her. Instead I gazed at the city below all the while thinking how to begin.

"Well Kai. There better be a good reason why you brought me here. I don't have free time available at my hands like you. If you're not going to talk then I'm leaving. I have to get to the police station and back before my mom starts worrying." Allison spoke in an annoyed tone.

'Police station' I thought in surprise.

"Why were you going to the police station?" I asked urgently.

"In case you haven't heard, my best friend Hannah was brutally murdered last week. I was going to the police station to give my statement since I was the one who found her" She replied blushing slightly due to the intensity of my gaze.

If the situation was different I would have ravished her there and then. God, how she turned me on and she totally oblivious to this detail.

'Focus Hiwatari' I scolded myself 'Now is not the time'.

"How much Hannah tell you before she died?" I asked her deciding that there was really no point to beat about the bush anymore.

Allison's jaw dropped and a look of pure horror came across her face. She involuntary took a step back as realization dawned on her face.

"I It was you. You killed her. She found out you're secret and before she could tell anyone else y you……" She couldn't finish the sentence as she broke in hysterics.

"No Allison. It wasn't me who killed Hannah" I replied calmly knowing this was the conclusion she would have reached.

"H... How……. What are you saying???????? She stuttered.

"I didn't kill you're friend" I repeated calmly.

"So. What you're saying is that you know who killed my friend?" Allison asked, finally appeared to be in control of her voice.

I frowned" Not exactly but I have an intuition".

"Intuition? " She seemed confused.

"Yes. I haven't talked to you much except well you know about my offer" I grinned devilishly while Allison huffed and blushed. So cute.

'Focus' I scolded myself, again.

"I hadn't talked to you much about my kind, about _vampires_" She shuddered.

"You see" I continued," we are not only ones of our kind and by we I mean Tala, myself and Bryan and Spencer. There're a lot more, many more. They walk among you, humans, like us undetected. We have been maintaining this code of secrecy for centuries, bound to obey it.

Secrecy, the only law, no doubt the most important of all. If this law is threatened, the solution is quite simple. Annihilation to whoever or whatever threatens to expose the secret of our kind."

At this point I looked over to Allison and saw that she was string at me with uninterrupted attention.

"It seems that you're friend here was running with the wrong crowd" I said.

"You mean to say she used to hang out with vampires" She asked, surprised.

"Don't act so shocked, my dear. Don't you remember that it was Hannah who introduced us officially?" I reminded her as realization dawned on her face.

"B. B. But she didn't know who you were, did she? I mean she didn't know" She seemed unable to realize what she was saying.

I frowned, confused. Hmmmmmm yes she had no idea who we really were when we first met her. But it was most definitely a vampire who killed her.

I had examined her corpse myself in the morgue and what I discovered was not good.

Immortal scent over her neck was fading quickly so the killer was smart enough not to remain in too much contact with the body so his scent would soon be gone.

Also he must have had enough will power not to drain her while the chance offered itself so leisurely, I mean come on a helpless victim alone with a vampire. Whether hungry or not, he would have drained her quite easily rather than just snapping her neck.

No but he chose a different way of finishing off his victim. It would have been too suspicious if her body would be found devoid of any blood. Whoever this culprit was he had carefully planned all his moves, leaving no room for mistakes.

Bu still he had managed to make one. Unable to remove a trace of his scent from Hannah's body.

Now, I was determined to find out who he was because now he was a threat to something that belonged to me. _Allison_.

* * *

Please review you guys. I know its been such a long time but I got in med school n you have no idea how hard and busy and exciting my life becomes unless you're med students like me.........I'll try update fast and get this done with. When I start something I finish it so don't worry.

Love all my reviewers who kept up with me.

Violet247


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

**Allison's POV:**

Oh my God… What mess I have gotten myself into. Why oh why I decided to leave the house without assistance and of all the darn luck.

I ran into Kai and if that wasn't any better I agreed to take a ride with and now I'm his prisoner but not just any prisoner a silent prisoner because he ordered me no questions while he went in zombie mode. Like I said before what a fantastic night this is

The entire week has been like this …. Oh why did this happen to me oh why…

During myself ranting I had almost forgotten that Kai wasn't some regular guy, that he wasn't even human. It was when he asked me question that I remembered who he was.

"Allie", Kai asked again. "What?" I had woken up from my monologue," I'm sorry I didn't hear you" I spoke sheepishly. Again Kai gave me that intense look. The look that made my face grew hot and gave me butterflies.

"I asked why you were going to the police station. Had you discovered something?" 'I had discovered something alright, buddy' I thought sarcastically that Vampires walk and live among us but this was not my answer.

"Well actually I was too much in shock to give my statement before you know so they had asked me to come down to the police station to deliver it later when I feel better and well I feel a little better now".

Again spontaneously the horrifying image of my best friend came in my mind. I choked back a sob.

Kai seemed to ponder over my reply for a second and then he spoke in an urgent whisper, "You shouldn't have been going out alone at this time especially after dark and you won't do that again".

Wait a minute what did he just say. Who is he my mother? You have got to be kidding me.

"You're not my father and FYI I'm a big girl now I can take better care of myself thanks!, "I spoke shrilly.

Why of course I know you're a BIG girl "Kai spoke softly his gaze again becoming intense as his eyes shifted below my neck. My face heated up.

"But in case you have forgotten you're friend just got brutally murdered. You should know better to go out alone in times like these."

I didn't know whether I was imaging it or nor but Kai's voice took a protective tone. That was funny because I knew I was the prey and he was the predator. I shivered.

"Come on I'll drive you home its late as it he opened the car door. As I sat down in my seat, a question popped in my mind like a light bulb.

You said you didn't "almost choked at the word "kill my Hannah well do you who did?"I looked at him as he drove back towards suburbs. Kai seemed surprised for a moment than he spoke.

"No. But I'm not sure actually so No "I seemed hesitant to ask the next question.

"Was he someone like you, a vampire?" Kai now actually looked shocked but a moment later the mask of perfect indifference was in place again.

"Well well you're not as unperceptive as I thought you were, oh wait why of course you're not. That was how me unofficially met."He chuckled.

"Don't change the subject."I spoke heatedly. Annoying vampire.

"Another time perhaps oh look there is your mother waiting on the porch for us "It was then I released I was home.

My mother ran frantically to me as soon as I got out of the car. :Allie oh Allie "she spoke in hush hugging my tightly"Oh honey I was so worried I almost called the police you said you'll be gone for a while but it has an hour and an half since you left and you had even left you're cell phone at home. Oh never scare me like that again."

An hour and a half whoa I had been out that long hmm looks like I lost track of time. "Sorry mum" I spoke out. As I was almost strangled within my mum's arms I saw Kai's car turning a corner before he disappeared. Guess my mum didn't notice him.

**

* * *

Kai's POV:**

Well that was an interesting night. I thought. It was good thing I ran into Allie before. _Allie _where had that come from . I was started to give her nick names. Great if the others find out oh man.

It was been an overall a good week for me. I had found a human pet for myself. A delicious human pet. Perhaps she could be of more service to me. More than just desert as I licked my lips as I thought back to the conversation we had before.

As I came to a street sign I shook my head. No time to be horny. I had urgent matters to attend to.

I turned my car onto a dirt path in the middle of the forest. Its time Diego and I had a little chat again.

Diego. Thinking of him brought me into the past. The painful past, all those memories I had kept locked up in a tight corners of mind and now came back to like it was yesterday.

_

* * *

Year 1876_

_Kai's POV:_

_It was unbelievable. How the they managed o find and how the hell they had managed to infiltrate our hideout? How dammit._

"_Kai!", Voltaire called out to me as he barked orders to the others. "Take Cynthia and the others from the backdoor. There is a boat waiting, get on it" He spoke as the door to the main hall shook._

_Cynthia. Oh yes. I had to save her. Finally, for once in this lifetime I actually listened to Voltaire. I quickly ran to her bedroom. Before I could open the door, I heard her scream._

_I burst open the door without a second thought, right off the hinges. I entered the room and saw HIM._

"_Kai!" Cynthia spoke, her voice shook and her eyes had fear in them."Ah, Kai, glad you could join. I was waiting for you", Boris spoke his voice filled with menace and sarcasm._

"_While you so foolishly trying to stop my army, I was having the delight of getting acquainted with your sister. My, my isn't she the splitting image of her mother. The same eyes, the same luscious lips and once I get to know her MORE, the same…."_

_That bastard didn't get to finish as I pounced on him , my fangs out…_

**

* * *

Present:**

**Kai's POV:**

I was brought out of my painful past by someone tapping on my window loudly. I was then that I realized that I had reached my destination. Tala and the others were already there waiting for me and it was Bryan who had tapped on my window.

"Hey man", Tala spoke. "You seemed zoned out" "Yea well I had a lot on my mind", my tone suggested that I was not in the mood for jesting tonight

We stood in a clearing, in the middle of the forest. It was clear night. The moon was full as we waited for an old 'friend'.

I tensed up as I caught the scent. It seemed the our visitor was also prudent enough not to be alone.

They were 4 in number. Three in black cloaks. How fetching! I suppressed a snort.

"Kai" "Diego" we greeted each other in our usual cold way.

"Well, Kai it certainly has been a while now hasn't been quite I must a century seen we last met", Diego muttered coolly, although the circumstances were quite different.

"I have not asked you to come here to talk of the past, Diego", I spoke coldly." Now tell me what to you know about a clan name the black rose".

* * *

Hi its me. Sorry I know its been like forever since my last update but I promised you all that I will fininsh what I started so enjoy. I hope you are still there. Anxiously waiting for your reviews and responses.

Please review.

Violet247


	10. Chapter 10

Hi I know its been a year but med school is that easy right I've been so busy but like I promised I will complete this story no matter what so here it is another chapter enjoy p.s a warning a little naughty scene in the end its my first so not much fuzz :p eep too shy to write explicit.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Allison's POV: **

Its Monday again….. gosh why did the weekend had to end so damn quickly, these were my thoughts as I walked to school. My dad offered me a ride but I was no hurry to go to school…no way in hell… School had lost its perks for me now since …. I choked as I thought of Hannah …

Tears filled in my eyes automatically as again the sight of her mangled body filled my mind. It was so unfair …. Life was so unfair as I looked up in the sky...Hannah didn't deserve to die not this way. It was so viscous. Angrily I rubbed my cheeks, wiped my tears away. My vision was getting blurry.

As if on cue I felt myself trip on crack in the side-walk which I hadn't seen apparently. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact which never came, instead I felt two warm arms around me raising me up from the ground.

"Hey are u alright?" A deep handsome voice asked. I looked up and saw a boy no boy seemed wrong a young handsome angel holding me omg omg omg.. he's cute I felt myself losing in his deep green eyes and I was close to losing consciousness again when he tapped me on the cheek lightly that me open my eyes and get a hold of myself..

"yea I guess I am … I am al-alright" stuttered like an infatuated 13-year old. God Allie get a hold of yourself. I was finally on my feet when I noticed he still had his arms around me.. I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

"Oh that's great ..I'm Jason by the way and you lovely name?" he inquired , smiling in relief.

"I'm I'm I'm ummm …" I felt dazed as I felt myself lost in his brilliant smile.. "Ummm? What an odd name for a lovely young lady?" his smile widened. I blushed crimson.

"Its Allie .. Allison" I finally got my name out…. Oh I wished the earth would swallow me right now…. I'm so stupid..

"Allison now that's better." He let go of me. "nice to meet you. Are you sure you're alright?" He inquired his voice full of concern.

"Yes yes I'm fine now.. thank you for saving me" I whispered gratefully as I took in his form. He was tall taller than me at least lean athletic body, lovely green eyes wearing casual jeans and t-shirt with a bag pack on his shoulder. He had messy blonde hair and a stud in his left ear.

I blushed as he noticed me staying. "Guess I'll see you around. Take care of yourself" At that he walked away…

I think I floated my way to school after that… Guess Monday wasn't so bad after all …. Oh I can't wait to tell Hannah about Jason she would love to… I stopped as bitter reality hit me again… Jason left my mind and sorrow filled as the slow grinding school day began.

* * *

**A while ago:**

**Normal POV:**

Jason walked in the quiet peaceful suburb humming to himself his expression satisfied. As he was about o cross to the other side, a black Mercedes suddenly came out of nowhere and stopped just in front of him causing Jason to come to a halt. The Mercedes had black tinted windows so he couldn't see the face of the driver but he didn't have to. He knew who he was, very well.

The backseat window was pulled down and an eerie, deep voice spoke "I believe the meeting went as planned?" "Yes" Jason replied his voice shook a little, " Everything went according to plan"

"Excellent" the voice seemed satisfied, "keep it up". You'll get your reward soon enough" With those final words the window went up and the car drove away quickly.

Jason was left standing on the pavement alone his face full of anxiety and his heart thumping hard in his chest.

* * *

**Later that night:**

**Kai's POV:**

I sat in my room, my mind wondering no pondering about the meeting with Diego. The information he gave me was not satisfactory but now we knew one thing. Troublemakers were back.

* * *

**Last night in the forest:**

_Diego seemed surprised when I said Black rose. "Black rose"? "Yes Diego, you heard me" I said impatiently. "How do you know about them?" he seemed genuinely surprised know I thought he was faking it._

"_You don't answer a question with another question Diego" my voice grew impatient, that moron knew my patience level still he acts like a dummy._

" _well … I don' know much about them myself. But what I've heard I'll tell you" Diego shrank at my glare. He didn't particularly liked me but he was still afraid of my glare ha I smirked in my mind._

"_Well Kai, 6 months ago in NYC an entire family was slaughtered. The murderers were never found but when our "People" checked it out it was pretty damn obvious it was no homicide. Yup all the facts pointed to a 'Vampire attack" but this was no ordinary "Dinner' time killing oh no it seemed like the vamps wanted to be exposed wanted the humans to know that this was no ordinary murder by an ordinary human. It was the work of something sinister. The bodies were entirely drained of blood yet no bite marks were visible. The bodies were mangled up pretty bad. Our "people" covered" it up but then it started happening in other parts of country. Same killings. Rumor has a clan name "Black rose" is behind it. What it's the purpose, who is their leader what do they want? I don't know the answers to these question myself but let me tell you one thing if they keep this up, it won't be long before our world no longer remains a secret." _

* * *

**Present time:**

Diego had given me a lot to think about. Black rose… hmmm I guess they were the one's behind Hannah's murder though I wasn't entirely sure. Why her?

Thinking of Hannah reminded me of Allie. Oh Allie. My mouth watered as I thought of her. Her scent, her blood. I moaned as a swirl of fantasies entered my mind. The day I finally have her, I can't wait to finally "taste" her and I don't just meant her blood.

I didn't want her blood oh no I wanted her.

I wanted her in my bed right now. I groaned as my felt the blood rush to my groin. God.

Impatiently I grabbed the phone and called the kitchen. "Yes master Hiwatari" a feminine voice spoke.

"Send the new girl to my room NOW" I growled out. "Ok Mr. Hiwatari." He voice shook in fear as I hung up.

2 minutes later I held a tentative knock on the door. "Come in" I growled. What took her so long.

"You asked for me sir? A tentative voice asked. I looked at her with heated eyes. She blushed.

"yes I asked for you now come here so I can have you" With that I jumped at her.

She screamed, as I threw her on the bed, tearing her clothes as I felt her warm flesh. "I've seen you watching me" I growled in her ear as I licked her neck. She moaned not in fear but in ecstasy. I knew she wanted me too.

I was quick as I could hold it no longer she moaned as the clothes that kept as apart were no longer there. Her eyes were half opened and moans escaped her lips as I continued my relief. She let out a scream of ecstasy as I got done.

"Now my dear time for desert" I growled as my fangs. She screamed again this time it was full of fear as I bit her neck.

* * *

Apologies for any grammar and spelling to all reviewers for reviewing it is because of you I'm keep going.

Please review

Violet 247


	11. Chapter 11

HI! another chapter for you guys as promised! This one is longer than the last one. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:  
**

**Allison's POV:**

It had been almost a week since I had last seen Kai. Not that I cared much for him I was half glad and half worried. Glad that I wasn't stalked by the sadistic vampire anymore and worried because well I don't know.

I need to stop worrying about him. Maybe he finally gave up. Maybe he got bored and moved on. Why should I worry for him after all he's a vampire he can take care of himself. Besides all he wanted to do was to suck you're blood and have sex with you. I told myself.

I shuddered as I remembered him advances. His lust filled eyes as they raked over my body. I stopped and sighed. 'Stop it Allie what is wrong with you' I scolded myself. 'Kai is Evil, pure evil. He doesn't actually care for you. You need to forget him and move on. Go out with someone who's not evil and actually likes you. Like Jason for instance'

I smiled as I remembered Jason's handsome face. Jason was a transfer student to our school and since he didn't know anybody around here he decided to hang out with me. I was thrilled. Not only because he was super hot but also because I was pretty damn lonely.

It turned out t was quite easy to be with Jason. We shared common interests. And I didn't stutter or did anything stupid with him around anymore. We had become good friends, except now I wanted to be more than that.

The bell rang breaking my train of thought and I got up to go to lunch. As usual Jason had saved a seat for and I sat down with. He smiled brilliantly at me and said, "So Allie what's up?" He took a bite of his apple. Man he had a gorgeous mouth.

I shook my head as if to clear it from dirty thoughts and replied, "Nothing just thinking about the math test" I said. "I'm sure you will ace it" he replied with confidence. "I wanted to talk to you about Estella's birthday party. With whom are you going? He asked suddenly.

"No one" I replied confused. "Well how about if we go together' he suggested as I stared at him dumbfounded. Could he read my mind?

'Yea sure I would love to" I replied simply while on the inside I wanted to break in a touch down dance. "Great. I'll pick you up at 6:00" With that he got up, kissed me on the cheek and left the cafeteria.

I touched my cheek where his lips had been seconds ago and a goofy grin appeared on my face. I sighed and slumped in my chair. This had been a great day.

* * *

**Estella's House:**

**8:00 pm:**

**Allison's POV:**

This was the best night ever. I sighed happily in Jason's arms as we moved to the beat on the dance floor. I loved dancing. Jason had been so nice all night. We had been holding hands since we left the house.

He stayed by sight all night ignoring suggestive stares from other girls, his eyes never leaving my face. I felt my face flush as he stared at me like only I was in the room and no one else.

I blushed deeply and ducked my face. I placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face so I could stare in his beautiful eyes as he leaned towards me. My eyes closed as I felt his lips brush against mine.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer as he did the same. I was vaguely aware of my thudding heart, of about 30 other people in the room. All I wanted right now was to never let go of this moment.

He pulled back suddenly as his phone rang. I drew back as well as I stared at him, disappointment etched on my face. "Sorry I have to take this," He muttered as he turned away from me without so even as a second look and left the room.

I felt myself enveloped by sadness. Had I done something wrong? I thought. I shook my head and went to look for a bathroom. May I should freshen up a bit as a popped a mint in my mouth.

Stella had a huge mansion. She was super rich and she liked to show the world that she was. I began to look for a bathroom and finally found one but before I could enter, I realized it was occupied.

"Yes baby, harder faster" I heard a feminine voice moan and I almost gagged. Jeez, these people couldn't find a freakin' room. I frowned and began to walk away, back towards the party. I didn't want to come across something that I wouldn't like to see.

I went back to the living room and found an empty seat. I began to wait go Jason to get back and searched for a familiar face. I was looking around when I saw _him _and my heart lurched in my chest.

Kai Hiwatari was sitting on a sofa with a blonde bimbo in his lap who was wearing what appeared to be lingerie. Hell didn't she had normal clothes? Kai appeared to be smirking as his hands had a mind of their own. I turned away from the nauseating site. YUCK!

It was then it hit. Kai was here at the party and he didn't know that I was here or maybe he did and he was ignoring me. Had he moved on s quickly? I thought. I didn't know whether to be pleased or happy about this.

I should be happy. I said to myself firmly, a vampire who wanted to _seduce_ and kill me was finally off my case. But I wasn't as my gaze wandered to him again as I stared with the blonde with a hint of disdain. I watched as the bimbo began to unbutton Kai's shirt and I wanted to rip her arm off.

My death glare must have been penetrating as Kai suddenly looked up and stared directly at me. He looked surprised. He suddenly got up and the blonde fell to the floor. I giggled. But the smile vanished from my face as Kai began to make his way towards me.

* * *

**Kai's POV:**

What a dumb party! If it wasn't such a good cover to get dinner I wouldn't even be here in the first place. Tala had already left with a brunette in tow. Bryan and Spencer were missing too, probably having 'FUN'. I smirked.

I came out of my thoughts as the blonde in my lap began to run her hands up and down on my muscular chest. Her IQ might be in double figures from the way that she talked but man after I'm done with her at least my 'needs' will be satisfied.

She now began to unbutton my shirt when I felt that someone was watching me. I looked up suddenly and saw _her_. Allie. What was she doing here?

I got up and ignored the blonde's complaining as I began to walk towards Allie. She froze as usual as I reached her. "What are you doing here? I asked with my teeth clenched.

"Well it's a party and I was invited unlike you I suppose" she muttered. "Did you came here alone? I asked as I tried to control my voice. "No, I have a date" She replied, her expression annoyed.

"What?" I growled. "Yes, a date and he must be looking for me right now so if you would please excuse me" She spoke, as she got up to leave but I grabbed her wrist. "NO" I growled. "Let's dance; I'm sure your date can survive without you for a minute or two"

Before she could protest I pulled her to the dance floor and wrapped my arms around her pulling her close. The heat radiating from her body drove me crazy. Slowly, I led her towards a quiet corner of the dance floor as I spoke, "Break up with him" I commanded.

"What?" She looked up in surprise and then to my shock she spoke in a defiant tone, "NO". I was shocked. What happened? This wasn't the same Allison who I craved and desired, who feared me, who listened to me even though she didn't liked it.

"What did you say" I asked again. "You heard me."She spoke angrily. "You're not my dad, I can date who ever the hell I want to. Besides all you want from me is blood and sex. I finally found someone who actually cares what I want. As long as I have my spirit and free will I will do whatever I want to do"

I stared with wide eyes as she gave her little speech. I felt a flurry of emotions; rage, shock, desire and … most of all hurt. My grasp loosened around my arms as she walked away from me.

I shook my head as I walked out of the room to get some air. Not like I needed it but I did need space. I sat down on bench in the garden as I thought about my Argh feelings. Hurt seriously, why would I be hurt?

I didn't like her that way. She was right about the blood and sex part. Her scent drove me crazy and yes I wanted a taste but that was due to the animal instinct inside of me, the monster I was. Could she blame me?

As far as the sex part is concerned well that was true too, like now for instance, she was wearing a short white skirt, a pink top with the top button undone which gave me good view of her chest. I groaned as I felt my pants tighten. See what she did to me!

I wasn't going to force her. My technique had been seduction and manipulation. It had always worked before. But that anonym nous moron who happened to be Allie's date tonight ruined everything.

If I hadn't been so busy during the past week, trying to track down Black rose and the person behind the killings, this might have not happened.

My train of train of thoughts was broken as I heard a babyish girlish voice speak to me, "Oh Kai there you are. I have been looking all over for you. That wasn't very nice of you to leave me all alone" She complained pouting her lip. It was the blonde from before.

"Well babes I have been lonely too so let's end it" I said as I pulled her to my lap and unzipped my pants. I had to take care of my 'problem' right!

* * *

**Normal POV: **

Jason walked over to a lonely black Mercedes. The car door opened automatically as he approached and he got in.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Jason" a creepy voice whispered. It was man in a black cloak. His hood was up so Jason couldn't see his face.

"Yes well it's a party after all" Jason replied with a nervous smile. "You have done exceptionally well Jason. Tonight my taste for vengeance shall finally be satisfied." The creepy voice whispered in satisfaction.

'And you'll fulfill you're promise right? You'll keep you're end of the deal" Jason asked anxiously. "Of course, I am a man of my word. Just deliver the 'package' 10:00pm. My car will be waiting right here." The creepy man spoke in dismissal.

Jason walked out and began to walk towards the party, his expression both frightened and nervous.

**Kai's POV:**

"Argh harder oh Kai baby" The blonde in my arms moaned as I ravished her body with lips. Finally I peaked as she let out a moan of ecstasy in my arms. I sighed. That took care of one problem.

"Oh Kai baby that was wonderful" she crooned in my lap as she leaned to kiss me on the neck. I got my fangs out ready to bite her when suddenly a voice interrupted me.

"Kai, dude there you are" I glared at Tala for interrupting my dinner. He cowered slightly then mouthed "emergency" I pulled out of the blonde's arms and stood up.

She fell to the ground and muttered "Not again" but I ignored her, zipped up my pants and walked towards Tala. "This better be important" I growled.

"Sorry man but it is. I just got a call from Diego. His spy infiltrated the black rose and they got us pretty good info dude. He quoted "A package is to be delivered to a black minivan at 0:00pm sharp at the corner of wisteria lane"

"Wisteria lane? But that's right here. We are at wisteria lane" I replied in surprise. "Creepy right, well it's 9:50pm" Tala replied. "We better move then" I replied taking lead "get Bryan and Spencer. We need to take up positions"

"You're the boss" Tala replied and we both left the garden. My mind was in control now. Tonight finally some fog will be revealed and finally we'll get somewhere. At least I hoped we did.

* * *

So I hope you liked it!I'll try to update soon!

Please review

Violet247


End file.
